


Various pairing kinkmeme fills

by Dracothelizard



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: Various pairing fills from the lolitics-meme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: I want really hot, steamy, I want it now!Dannyborne sex. I haven't been able to get the image of them against a wall out of my head for DAYS.
> 
> Bonus points for dom!DAlex.

"But Danny!"  
  
Danny sighed, and gave George another glare over his glasses. "No, George, we have to get through this first." He held up an impressive stack of facts and figures, all of which had to be examined.  
  
George sulked. "But Danny, it's been ages."  
  
"It's been a _day_ ," Danny informed. He thought men George's age were supposed to have a diminishing libido, but George was doing just fine in that respect. "You can wait a bit longer."  
  
George got up, and moved to look outside the window. "You're no fun."  
  
Danny grit his teeth. "I'm not supposed to be fun; I'm supposed to be helping you."  
  
"I just asked you to help me!"  
  
"With this!" Danny exclaimed, waving a file at George. "Not by - by _helping_ you."  
  
"I'll be _very_ concentrated," George promised, wandering back to Danny. "And listen to your every word."  
  
Danny felt his resolve melt away, even though he knew George never focused for very long. "And this will be the last time today?"  
  
George, who had been rubbing Danny's shoulders, paused. "Well, maybe _one_ more time..."  
  
Danny stood up, and turned to glare at George. "George!"  
  
"You should be flattered," George murmured. "It means you're very good at what you do!"  
  
Danny had had it, he shoved George against the wall. "George, seriously, it can't go on like this."  
  
George's fingers twisted themselves around Danny's tie. "Oh, I think it's going quite well," he said, grinning. "Don't you?"  
  
Damn Osborne. Danny certainly wasn't going to make this very good for him. He worked on George's belt and trousers. A quick one would suffice, although George didn't deserve it at all, he'd spent most of the morning complaining about being stuffed inside on such a gorgeous day. "Fine, but I'm making this a quick one."  
  
George nodded fervently. "Whatever you want, Danny," he said.  
  
If only it worked like that. Danny wrapped his hand around George's dick, and George closed his eyes, his head resting against the wall. "Once you're done, will you go over those files with me properly?"  
  
"Danny," George whined. "No businesstalk when we're having fun."  
  
Danny simply repeated his question, and twisted his hand a little, making George gasp.  
  
"I - sure," George moaned, bucking into Danny's hand. "Yes, we'll work on it, just don't stop doing that!"  
  
Danny continued. "And will you stop badgering me for sex today?"  
  
George sulked at that. "Danny, why are you - yes, yes, God, yes, mmm, please, yes."  
  
"And will you actually listen to me and focus on what we're doing?"  
  
"I _always_ listen to - yes, fuck, God, there, Danny, there, I - yes, fine!" George moaned, his head to one side and his back arched. "God, you're good."  
  
Danny wiped his hand on George's shirt. Let him explain that one to anyone who asked. "Shall we get back to work, then?"  
  
George's eyes snapped open. "Must we?"  
  
"Yes," Danny said, grabbing George by his tie and dragging him back to the desk. "Yes, we must."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: David fingering George until he comes.
> 
> If he doesn't come from just David's fingers, he won't come at all. Bonus points for David having already come inside of George and George crying, begging to be touched.

George is bent over the desk - David's desk - and he's desperate.  
  
"Please, David," he mutters, eyes screwed tight.  
  
"Hmm?" David asks, momentarily looking away from his computer screen. He's the Prime Minister, multi-tasking is what he does. "Not this again, George."   
  
George whimpers. "Please!" He moves against David's fingers, and David sighs with disappoinment.   
  
"You can't always get what you want," David replies, and removes his fingers. "You should know that by now."   
  
George looks at David, his eyes pleading. "I do know that!"   
  
He glances at George, at the way he's bent over David's desk, trousers and underwear pooled around his ankles, still wearing his jacket and tie, his shirt no doubt crumpled up underneath him. If David hadn't already fucked him ten minutes ago, he'd happily have done so now. "Really, George?"   
  
George nods frantically. "I do! I promise I'll stay still this time."   
  
David has heard this before, George _always_ moves, but David secretly doesn't entirely mind. It is very difficult to keep still at the brink of orgasm, and George _always_ apologises afterwards. Several times, even.   
  
"Well, all right, then," David says, slowly sliding two fingers back into George, who moans with relief. David moves his fingers slowly, and George, to his credit, stays very still, and whimpers occasionally.  
  
"Please, David, please touch my cock," George groans, and David is tempted, but he resists. George has to come _just_ from this, nothing else.   
  
"You know what we agreed, George," David says serenely, opening another e-mail. "Either you come from this, or not at all."   
  
George hisses at that. "David, I can't, I just - please."   
  
David refuses to change his mind, but he does speed up his movements, and George gasps. "I know you can do it, George, and you wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"   
  
George merely whimpers by means of reply.  
  
"Would you?" David pushes into George forcibly, and George lets out a cry that David hopes won't attract attention.  
  
"I - no," George says, moaning the 'no', and David smiles.  
  
"Good boy," he mutters, moving a little slower to make sure George doesn't get too loud again. "Now come, George. You can do it."   
  
George whimpers another 'no', but David doesn't take no for an answer. He knows George can do it, he just needs to relax.   
  
David deletes the e-mail, it's not important, and reads another, listening to George's moans and whimpers with half an ear. He seems to be getting closer, there's less pleading and more profanity, so David makes his fingers move a little faster, a little rougher, makes it hurt just a little, and George loses his ability to keep still and starts thrusting up against David's fingers.   
  
"Fuck, fuck, David, please, fuck," George moans, his face red and sweaty, and David can tell when the orgasms hits, because George goes absolutely still, his face slack, and his come splatters against the side of David's desk.  
  
He removes his fingers from George, cleaning them with a wet wipe he keeps around for this sort of thing. He'll get George to clean his own come later. George likes spending time on his knees, and David likes indulging him.  
  
That is, once George has gathered his energy and can do more than slump over David's desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: There's been some lovely and awesome spanking kink/bdsm on the blue and yellow side of this meme, but I vote we need more for the red team!
> 
> By which I mean, a throwaway line in another fill has had the unexpected side-effect that I suddenly need spanking fic in my life with Ed Mil on the receiving end. I don't even care who the other person is (Ed B? DMil? Peter M? Caroline? whoever you can think of?), or how tiny the fill might be - anything with Ed Mil and spanking would be beyond awesome!

"What am I going to do with you, boy?" she asked.  
  
Ed had his eyes on the carpet. "Ma'am," he said. He wasn't even worthy of looking at her, sitting back in her chair, arms folded, her look disapproving.  
  
"You don't listen, boy. I need you to listen to me. What's it going to take?"   
  
He shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling anxious. "I'll try harder, ma'am."   
  
From the corner of his eyes, he could see her shake her head. "I'm afraid that won't do, boy. We need to make sure the message gets through to you, and I don't think a stern word is enough anymore. Do you?"   
  
He gulped. "No, ma'am."   
  
"Then we're decided. You need discipline. Lucky for you, I'm just the person to give it you," she said, sounding decisive.  
  
Ed nodded. "Yes, ma'am."   
  
"A good spanking should cover it for now," she said. "Right?"   
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said, his anxiety growing.

She snapped her fingers, and her index finger ended up pointing at her lap. "Boy, come here."   
  
He dared to glance up enough to see what she wanted, and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He slowly walked over, both because he was nervous and because he wondered if she was going to change her mind about the spanking. It was a little... humiliating, to say the least.   
  
"Trousers, boy. Including your underwear," she said, in her usual commanding tone.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said, his nervous fingers struggling with his belt and zipper. He could feel his face turn red as she watched him, and she tapped her fingers impatiently on one of the armrests. She wouldn't like this one bit.  
  
Eventually, he managed to undo his belt and open his zipper, shoving down his trousers and underwear swiftly. His cheeks turned red again when he noticed that his penis was, rather annoyingly, half-hard.  
  
"Someone's eager," she murmured, and she was clearly smirking, making him even more flushed.   
  
"Yes, ma'am," he managed to get out, because what else was he supposed to say? He stepped aside, standing next to the chair for a moment before leaning over to rest his hands on the armrest before lowering himself down on her lap and letting his hands touch the floor. He moved back and forth a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot, one that was good for him when it came to lying down, and one for her to spank him.   
  
"That's good, boy," she told him. "Now, stay still."   
  
He gulped at that. Didn't she know how difficult that was for him? Especially under these circumstances?

He waited for the first smack of her hand, that first sharp sting, but she wasn't doing anything yet, and the anticipation drove him crazy.  
  
"Now, how many do you think you deserve?"   
  
"I -" he paused. He couldn't tell her what to do. "As many as you think are necessary, ma'am." She knew what was best for him, after all.  
  
He could hear her satisfied smile. "Good answer, boy." Her first smack came right after her reply, unexpected and all the better for it.  
  
Ed gasped at the sudden sensation of pain, sharp with a lingering afterbite that he knew was only going to get worse as she carried on. "Thank you, ma'am," he gasped. She didn't like it if he wasn't suitably grateful.  
  
She gave him another smack, right on the spot where she had struck him earlier.   
  
He gasped again, the sharp pain increasing. "How- How many, ma'am?" he asked.  
  
"As many as I think you need," she informed him, and gave him another firm smack. "And you do need a firm hand."   
  
As she smacked him again, driving his crotch into the fabric of her lap, he could only agree. He squirmed a little, and she smacked him again, firmly.  
  
"I told you to stay still. Do you need an extra spanking?" she asked.  
  
"No, ma'am," he said. He had no idea how often she was going to smack him now, let alone any extra. His bottom was already feeling hot.   
  
"Good. Now, you will listen to me." She smacked him again, hard and firm. "You will stay still."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," he groaned, his half-hard erection now fully hard, and he was unable to hide it from her.

"Boy," she said, still sounding firm, still sounding like a school teacher. "Are you sure you're not _enjoying_ this too much?"   
  
He squirmed a little on her lap. Oh, God, she had found out how much he enjoyed this. "No, ma'am," he insisted. "Not at all." He could ignore that burning feeling a little longer. He could.  
  
"Hmm," she replied, but smacked him soundly anyway, and he winced. "I'm not so sure. You certainly sound like you're enjoying yourself."   
  
He moaned when she smacked him again. "I - I'm sorry," he managed. He didn't mean to enjoy it. It just happened, and he couldn't help another moan.  
  
"That sounds like you're enjoying it to me, boy," she told him sternly, smacking him again, on that same sore hotspot, and he groaned. It just felt so good.  
  
"You shouldn't enjoy this, you naughty boy," she told, smacking him firmly. "You insolent boy." Another smack, and it drove him mad, thrusting into her lap, his behind throbbing with pain and hotness. "You need to listen."   
  
"I'll listen," he moaned. He could feel his cock throbbing against her lap, hard and needing. "God, I'll listen."   
  
She stopped for a moment, simply caressing his behind for a bit. "Are you sure? Because you've given me no reason to believe you yet," she pointed out, and smacked him again, this time it felt worse because of her tender stroking only a few moments earlier.

"I - I won't do it again," Ed said, although by now he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. She had that effect on him.   
  
She went back to stroking his tender behind, and Ed whimpered at the contact. "You promise?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ed immediately said, still with his hands touching the floor for balance. "Whatever you say, ma'am."   
  
"Good boy," he heard her murmur, along with another smack against his tender arse, forcing him to move against her lap. "Very good."   
  
"Thank you, ma'am," he managed to get out, as she went back to stroking his behind. "Thank you."   
  
"I think you've learned your lesson, don't you?" she murmured. "Yes, I think you have."   
  
He groaned, his hands still dangling uselessly on the ground, his erect cock digging into her lap, his arse still hot and - and _demanding_. "Really?" he asked.  
  
She smacked him again, her flat hand connecting with his bottom in a loud slap. "Perhaps you do need extra discipline," she said. "Some other time." Another firm slap, and he groaned at how good the sharp pain felt.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," he said, and slowly pushed himself up, although his head was still lowered, his eyes immediately drawn to his own erect cock.

She was still seated. "Next time," she said. "I will use the whip."   
  
He whimpered at the mere thought of it, the feel of the leather against his behind. It would feel so good. "If you - if you think it's necessary, ma'am," he said, his eyes still on the ground, focusing on her feet. That was a safe enough spot.   
  
"Unless you learn to behave yourself, it will be, yes," she replied, grabbing hold of his shirt and looking up at him. "Ed, is that really what you want?"   
  
He blinked at her, unused to her using his name in this situation. "Yes," he said, with all his heart. "Yes, Caroline, please."   
  
The doubt was still there in her beautiful eyes. "The whip?" she asked again, and he nodded. "Well, if you're absolutely certain," she said, still sounding slightly hesitant.  
  
Absolutely. "Trust me, Caroline," he said. "I will let you know if it gets painful." He could still feel the burn from her spanking his behind, which felt a little bit painful, but most of it felt so good. "I will."  
  
"If you're sure," she murmured, standing up and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her; he knew how difficult it was for her to cause anyone pain, but then he had asked for it.  
  
"I'm sure," he replied, holding her close and pressing a kiss against her short hair. "I trust you." He trusted her to stop if it did get too much, but they weren't anywhere near that yet.  
  
"Very well," she said, glancing up at him. "Then I have another request."   
  
"Oh?" he asked. She didn't usually have requests. Not that he wouldn't be happy fulfilling them. He was sure his behind was still red from her thorough spanking.   
  
"Just a favour, really," she asked, and she laid back down on the mattress, and started to undo the buttons to her own trousers. "I just - I need some release too, Ed."   
  
He knew what she meant. He felt the throbbing in his own groin, the demand for attention, for a mouth or a hand or an anything, really.  
  
Except that his mouth and hand were in Caroline's service at the moment, as a thank you, and his own hard, demanding cock would't get seen to until Caroline was satisfied.  
  
He got down on his hands and knees, spreading her thighs as she lay back on the mattress, moaning as he swiped with his tongue. Oh yes, Caroline was close already. He liked the thought of Caroline getting as worked up by the spanking as he did, the growing need in his groin, the heat spreading. She moaned underneath him, encouraging him, gasping and groaning and _needing_ , she needed him as much as he needed her, and he watched with pride and satisfaction as she came under his careful ministrations, and he tried to remember just how she had liked it, just how she had whimpered with the sheer need for him.   
  
She looked up at him, a sheen of swear on her brow. "Ed," she murmured. "Please." She spread her legs further, and that was all the invitation he needed.  
  
His cock had been hard, and pressing against her ever since she had first started spanking him, but his needs would be denied until hers were met. That was what they had agreed to. And now, finally, she had agreed that his needs could be satisfied as well, so he pressed inside her.  
  
He looked down at her, a little bit surprised, but she nodded. "I won't break," she murmured, shifting her hips to encourage him.  
  
He didn't need to be told again, he felt like his hips had been possessed, thrusting and rutting against Caroline like some wild animal, but her moans had stopped him from slowing down. She liked it, wanted it as much as he did.  
  
"Caroline," he murmured eventually into her hair, when they had both come. "Caroline."   
  
"Sssh, it's okay, Ed," she replied, quietly. "It's okay. "I - I enjoyed it."   
  
Ed smiled, feeling relieved at how she just seemed to get him. "Thank you, Caroline," he muttered into her hair, pressing another kiss against it, and falling asleep with his arms still wrapped around her.


End file.
